The One I Always Needed
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Married Lois and Clark are transported back to when they are in high school together. How will they get back.
1. Prologue

Prologue

2012

Clark and Lois are driving back to the farm  
"why are we using the car, I thought you liked having me in your arms" teased Lois  
"Lois, you know I do but sometimes its good to take a drive, relax and enjoy each others company" answered Clark  
"you always have the best ideas, but don't let it go to your head" quipped Lois resting her head on Clark's shoulders.  
"I'll try"  
"So Smallville can superman have the night off" winked Lois to a driving Clark  
"Absolutely Lois, John Jones is taking over for tonight, I've just got to finish my article and I'm all yours" smiled Clark  
"Now that's what I like to hear Smallville"  
It was around eleven when they arrived back to the farm, Shelby greeted them as they entered and Clark went into the dining room to finish his article on his laptop and Lois went upstairs to get ready for their 'night'.  
Clark sat down next to his laptop and looked over to the wall where his wedding picture was. Lois looked as beautiful as ever and he smiled when he remembered the ceremony and broke into a chuckle when he remembered the wedding night.  
He sat back and wondered where had his life gone so right, he was happier than he had ever been in his life and it was all down to Lois, she was perfect his soul mate. Clark had thought himself in love with Lana but to be truthful when she had left he hadn't really missed her, whereas when Lois left in the three weeks in the future or when she left for Africa Clark had felt like a knife had gone through his heart. Clark knew now that he hadn't known what love was until Lois. With Lois everything just went naturally, Clark had no idea hot fudge and halibut went well together, but they did and it was better than Clark had ever dreamed or hoped for.  
Clark sighed contently and brought himself out of his thoughts and set about his work.

Lois was in the bathroom getting ready, she was going to blow Clark's socks off, she had brought some new nightwear red and blue. She thought back she had never loved anyone like she loved Clark, and she knew Clark felt the same way, they told each other everyday. And still even though they were married those words coming from Clark's mouth always made the butterflies erupt in her stomach. Clark always had a way of sneaking past her defences unlike anyone else, even when they first met, she always felt able to confide in him, him and his parents were like the family she had always wanted, she always felt home with him. He always gave her advice when she had needed it and she hoped she had returned the favour. Lois loved Clark so much she couldn't remember a time when she didn't. She often wondered if she had been in love with him long before they got together, for years even. She truly believed now in Oliver's comment about 'feelings hidden behind sarcasm'. And while she had loved Ollie it was nothing from what she felt for Clark. Ollie was a good man but Clark knew her too well, Clark was the one she opened up to and Clark was the man who had seen all sides of Lois Lane. The defining moment she felt when she thought she fell in love with him was when he comforted her after her breakup with Ollie. He was the one man who hadn't run away from her and never would, he was always there for her, not just saving her on a regular basis but just doing little things to make her life better. Clark was selfless, he was the greatest man she had ever and would ever meet. And he was all hers, even if she had to share him with the world, she was fine with that. Because she loved him more than she thought it was possible to love anyone.

Lois looked in the mirror, she was really going to wow Clark tonight. She left the bathroom and walked into their room.  
" I was wondering if you would ever come out of..." Clark trailed off at the sight of Lois  
Lois giggled "well, that was the reaction I was hoping for"  
Clark's mouth had gone dry, she was gorgeous "Your beautiful"  
"Is that the best you can come up with" said Lois rolling her eyes  
"My dear Mrs Kent there is a lot more to this farm boy than meets the eye" Clark pulled back the covers  
Lois bit her lip seductively she couldn't take her eyes off his chest "there sure is" she smiled  
"So red and blue huh" said Clark trying to keep his eyes away from her bra and panties and up on her face although she was biting her lip which meant Clark was going to get very lucky tonight  
"Yeah, you like"  
" I like very much Lois" grinned Clark  
"I picked them out espec..." she was staring intently at his chest and then lower down to the increasing bulge in his boxers.  
"Lois, get over here"  
Lois didn't need telling twice, she was on him so fast Clark thought she might have superspeed.  
Their lips clashed together in a frenzy, after a couple of minutes Clark broke the kiss, and grinned when Lois let out a moan of indignation at the loss of him, Clark rolled over and started on the underside of her chin kissing down her throat and her shoulders. Lois let out a mewl of delight at the sensations Clark was giving her.  
Clark ground his hips into her and Lois let out a long loud moan that made Clark increase the pace.  
"Oh god Clark" Lois gasped  
"I love you so much Lois" Clark breathed  
"I love you too Clark, so much"She smiled at him rubbing her hand over his cheek  
She then lifted his chin to face her " But even though I may love you that doesn't mean I won't kick you out of bed"  
"what?, am I doing something wrong" Clark teased as he pushed his hips harder  
Lois moaned louder than ever "stop teasing me smallville" she panted  
"Oh Lois" he declared " I'm never going to stop teasing you"  
Clark got rid of the rest of their clothes in a second and engulfed Lois in his arms and gave her a searing kiss " I love you Lois"  
"I love you too Smallville, hardly a newsflash" she grinned  
As ever their enthusiastic lovemaking lasted long into the night, after they had done Clark held Lois close his arms wrapped around her, and her face close to his. The way they fell asleep every night.

Little did they know that Clark's fortress key was floating out of the barn, it flew up to their window and engulfed the happy couple in a bright light.

Clark awoke on the sofa "Lois"  
He groaned sleepily and then he realised his surroundings, on a few occasions he had managed to float around the house, it happened more often after they had just had sex. Lois always teased him relentlessly when she found him lying on the floor of the kitchen or in the bathroom, mostly with comments such as " I was that good huh" but they were mostly cut short when she realised he was naked.  
Clark got up and walked up the stairs and into their room. He saw Lois toss and turn restlessly.  
"Lois"he whispered "I'm here"  
"Clark" she moaned and Clark lay down next to her and pulled her close  
Lois purred into his chest and wrapped her arms around him also.  
"Love you" they both murmured and then fell back asleep.

They both awoke dreamily and continued where they left off last night, it was instinctive they didn't have to even look at each other, their early morning lovemaking was cut short but a familiar voice knocking at the door, "No it couldn't be" Clark thought  
Clark looked at Lois for the first time clearly that morning she had blonde hair again and looked a little younger, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the door and gave a squeal. Clark whirled around, Nobody made Lois Lane squeal.  
"Care to explain your self son" said Jonathan Kent


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2004

Jonathan woke up as if everything was normal he looked over to his beautiful wife Martha and gave her a peck on the cheek before heading downstairs to get breakfast before the farm work. He had just stepped past Clark's room when he heard giggling. He wondered what Lois was up to he continued down the stairs but stopped when he realised Clark wasn't on the sofa. Where was Clark?

Jonathan got the answer when he heard dimly Clark moan Lois' name from inside his bedroom.

"Dad" Clark gasped, he looked from his Dad to Lois and back a few times, before both himself and Lois realised that they were naked underneath the sheets. Lois still had her mouth hanging open but tilted her head to Clark who super sped their clothes back on both of them. Jonathan was shock he was blatantly using his powers, was he on red k? Dad Clark yelled and leapt across the room and engulfed his father in a bear hug. "Ow Clark" Jonathan yelped confused by his behaviour.

"Smallville calm down" called Lois and she too was hugging Mr Kent as tightly as she possibly could.

Jonathan was utterly confused "You know, this won't mean I'll forget about you two in bed together"

Both Clark and Lois blushed furiously. Both of them thought the same thing, they were in the past. As Lois looked at Clark she realised he had lost some of his muscle and looked younger.

"Err, Dad" Clark's voice broke "there are something we need to explain"

"You have got that right" said Martha appearing at the doorway her eyes bulging as she realised that Lois and Clark had slept together.

"Do you think you both could go downstairs I need to talk to Lois alone after we come down will explain everything" begged Clark

"Clark, are you on something, red k perhaps" asked Jonathan

Lois chuckled "No Mr Kent he isn't"

"How does she.." said a utterly perplexed Martha

" Please we will explain everything in a minute" said Clark

"Just please tell me you were safe" inquired Jonathan

"Erm" said Clark his eyes widening

"Yes we were" interjected Lois knowing full well they wern't, they were trying for a baby

Both the elder Kents nodded and went downstairs

Clark turned to Lois a tear finally making its way down his cheek, Lois' eyes were also watering. She stepped forward and wiped the tear off his cheek and kissed him.

"You know, I still miss him, even if he is angry" smiled Clark

Lois giggled " Me too"

" So we are in the past it seems"

Lois rolled her eyes "Very perceptive Clark"

Clark ignored this jibe " When do you think we are"

" From my hair and the fact I am living with you either means 2004 or 2005" finished Lois

" First thing first we have to figure out what's happening today and make sure nothing happens differently" Stated Clark another tear forming in his eye

Lois cupped his face between her palms "I know Clark but that wasn't you fault" she kissed him reassuringly.

"Yeah but.."

"No buts Smallville that wasn't your fault end of story" and gave him a chaste kiss

"Yes ma'am"

"God I don't know how we are going to explain this to your parents"

"Trust me they will understand"

"Firstly we need to figure out when it is" said Lois

"Absolutly, and Lois"

"Yeah" replied Lois turning round

"Try not to give away any future information"

Lois laughed "I'll try" but knowing her mouth she will probably let everything slip out eventually

They crept down the stairs like the scared teenagers they now were.

Mr and Mrs Kent looked at them with both confusion and disappointment, Lois groaned at their expressions and rested her head on Clark's shoulder.

"What were you thinking" Jonathan shouted "You have only known her for a day"

"Well I guess we know when we are" muttered Clark to Lois

"Wait a minute" exclaimed Clark stopping Jonathan in mid flow looking like he was about to blow

"Didn't you get up in the middle of that night to go dig up Chloe's grave" asked Clark to Lois

"Yeah I did, but I should have left hours ago" Lois looked frantic

"Lois don't worry I will super speed you their"

"Clark"yelled Jonathan "why does Lois know your secret"

"Dad I'm sorry but Lois needs to do something and we are running out of time"

Lois smiled at them "Clark will explain once he gets back from dropping me off"

"Yeah I promise I will" Clark nodded to his parents

"Come on honey" Said Clark to Lois and scooped her up in his arms and super sped off to the graveyard.

Martha looked at Jonathan in desperation "What is going on?"

Clark set Lois down at the edge of the grave.

"I remember this place, it was where we first met" said Clark

"No, I met Kal-El first and he made quite the impression" giggled Lois causing Clark to blush

"Anyway do you remember what happens" asked Clark

"Of course Clark, I dig up the coffin, get attacked by a meteor person and get saved by none other than Lana Lang" reeled off Lois

"Really, I never knew"

Lois shot him a look that wished him a painful death

"S...so honey, are you all set" Clark stammered

Lois nearly burst out laughing at Clark's terrified face

"Yes Clark I'm fine but I need a shovel" she rolled her eyes

"Coming right up" Clark disappeared and reappeared with a shovel in his hands, Clark started to dig a bit to save Lois some time.

"Thanks Clark" she grinned and kissed him on the cheek

" Your welcome, now I have to face my parents" Clark uttered with a look of terror on his face that made Lois laugh.

"Come on Clark just tell them the truth they will understand" reassured Lois

"Your right honey" Clark kissed her goodbye so passionately that Lois was left breathless, she marvelled at the fact that Clark was still always able to leave her weak-kneed. She sighed remembering last night and with a smile on her face began to dig.

Clark entered the house tentatively and found his parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad" they looked up

"So have you decided to tell us what's going on, why Lois knows your secret" said Jonathan angrily

"Yes"

"So why" asked Martha

"Well, because it would kind of be weird if my wife didn't know about me"

"WIFE" thundered his parents incredulously

"Yes, we are from the future"

"Yeah right Clark" scoffed Jonathan

"I'm being serious, we are from the year 2012 and for some reason I can't explain we are somehow back in 2004" Clark said strongly

"But Clark even for Smallville this is a bit weird" said Martha

"Ok if you don't believe me then I will prove it, later on today we will all be getting a visit from the general" Clark stated

"What?" Martha and Jonathan asked confused

"It's true"

"OK say we believe you what happened, how did you get here?"

" I honestly don't know last night was just like any other, we came home from work, went to bed, everything seemed normal" and then he remembered this morning "and then in the middle of the night I woke up on the couch, I thought I had floated down their, I sometimes do it, Lois always teases me about it" Clark smiled

" You can fly now" asked Martha

"Yeah, it took me a while but I eventually got the hang of it" grinned Clark

"So then what happened son" asked Jonathan

"I went upstairs and got into bed with Lois, thank god it was my Lois, this times Lois would have probably killed me" Clark chuckled

"How long have you been married" asked Martha excitedly

"Almost two years" said Clark very proudly

"congratulations son" said Jonathan

Clark looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes, he really meant it. "Thanks Dad" and Clark hugged his father.

"I can tell she is the one Clark, I haven't ever seen you look as happy or relaxed" said Martha

Clark beamed "I wish more than anything that I had found her sooner, I love her so much and I wish we had got together when I first met her, but unfortunately for you there is still a lot more Lana drama" Clark laughed and his parents laughed along with him. Both his parents were totally convinced now, his display of maturity proved it to them.

"I hope you can forgive us for this morning, Lois was a little upset because over the years she got really close to the both of you and she has always looked to you as the parents she never had.

"I am sorry Clark I didn't mean to upset her it was just awkward" said Jonathan

"I understand, but Lois just doesn't want you to think that she is corrupting your son in anyway" said Clark

"Its fine, we didn't think that at all, and to be honest think it is very good that our son has such a happy marriage we couldn't be happier" said Martha

Clark blushed

"Speaking of Lois, where is she" asked Jonathan

" Oh I had to drop her at the graveyard, she has to dig up Chloe's coffin"

Martha and Jonathan looked shocked

"Don't worry it is empty but we just have to make sure everything goes as it should do" said Clark

"Oh OK, that's a relief" said Martha

"Now I can't answer any of you questions about the future, me and Lois agreed that we would keep everything to ourselves" scolded Clark at Martha's inquiring look

"Killjoy" she laughed

" Shall I do some chores until Lois gets back" said Clark

"That would be great thank you" said Jonathan

Clark did all his chores, super fast, he realised that he had regained all his abilities that he had in the future meaning that he could fly. He had often wondered if it was just a mental thing that had stopped him from flying for years.

Clark had never before realised how much stronger he was now than he was back then,he therefore finished his chores faster than he had ever done before. He was just tinkering with the tractor when he saw Lana's car approaching up the drive. Clark wondered what it would be like seeing her again, it had been so long since she had just been an innocent schoolgirl, Lex had ruined her, he never had wanted to admit it but Lana had been changed, she was more colder, less loving and more demanding. Clark had no doubt that he was much happier with Lois. His love for Lois couldn't compare with the infatuation he had had long ago for the idea of a perfect woman that Lana could never live up to.

Clark could count on one hand the times he felt truly happy with Lana, whereas with Lois he felt happy, complete all the time. Lois was completely right when she had said about saving up for a Harley, Lois was defiantly a Harley, His Harley.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lana" Clark said smiling at her, as he looked at her he felt none of the butterflies that he had once felt, none of the distant feelings he had once had returned. And his smile turned into a broad grin.

"Hi...Hi Clark" said Lana nervously

"Your back from Paris" Clark smiled

Clark saw Lois exit the car and tried as hard as he could not to rush and kiss her senseless, he wasn't supposed to be in love with her yet.

"Lois" Clark said

"Hey Smallville" she winked at him but behind Lana's back so she didn't see

"Yeah I have, I heard about Chloe I want to help" said Lana

"Lana, I don't want to get your hopes up but we don't know anything for sure" Clark stated as he walked over to Lois. Lois shot him a warning look as his hand reached for the small of her back. Clark pulled out of the movement and awkwardly put his hands in his pockets, Lois had to bite back a laugh.

"Oh OK then Clark" said Lana

"Your back from Paris, did you find what you were looking for" Clark said desperately trying to remember what he said to Lana before.

Lois answered "I'll say who wouldn't want a hot fling in the world most romantic city"

Clark realised he needed to look jealous and tried his best.

Lana looked uncomfortable "I was going to tell you" Lana was preparing herself for Clark's usual adorable puppy dog look. But when she looked up he was looking at Lois.

"Its OK Lana" Clark said looking back at her trying his best to look hurt and his super hearing picked up on Lois' stifled giggles. Clark shot Lois a dark look and she remembered it was her turn to speak.

"Err..really you two" Lois remembered

"Err we never" Clark began

"Had a thing, its complicated" said Lana

"You can say that again" muttered Lois under her breath and Clark grinned widely

"A complicated thing" Lois said

Lana left after that, Lois thought she looked sad because of Clark's lack of interest, Lois thought that for someone who was supposed to be over Clark she had seemed to be jealous of her, even the last time this had happened before she and Clark were together she always thought that Lana seemed to be jealous of her whenever she saw them together.

"God that was awkward" said Lois to Clark after Lana's car had pulled out of the driveway

"Your telling me" muttered Clark

"You did great Smallville" said Lois kissing him

"You didn't make it easy all that giggling" he rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry Clark but her face it was hilarious"

"Anyway come on in we have to meet my parents" said Clark

Lois blanched "Clark do we..."

"Yes Lois, I've told them we are married and they are very happy" Clark smiled proudly

Lois gave him a dazzling smile that made Clark laugh "Really"

"Of course Lois, you know my parents love you"

"Yeah but this is before they really got to know me" questioned Lois

"Lois I am not lying come in and see for your self"

Clark held her hand and pulled her gently towards the house.

His parents were waiting to greet the happy couple

"Lois"they both greeted their future daughter in law happily by giving her a hug

Lois smiled they truly were the family she had always wanted

"Wait stop the hugs" Lois said "I'm grimy from all that digging, I'll go have a shower then we can talk" Lois decided

"Lois I know how long you showers take" he rolled his eyes

"Yeah we they will be shorter now that your not joining me" she smirked

"And who said I won't be" grinned Clark

They both froze just realising what they had said, they both turned to look at the Kents, nervous looks on their faces.

They just laughed and as their distraction, Lois got he getaway upstairs to the bathroom.

Clark looked sheepishly at his parents, they both were smiling thankfully.

"Sorry, we live alone on the farm so sometimes we just get carried away" apologised Clark

"Clark its fine, is just we have never seen you act like this" said Martha

"Like what?" Clark was confused

"Relaxed, happy" said Jonathan

After Lois came down after an relatively short (for her) shower she apologised to both his parents who both said they were very happy to see Clark as relaxed and happy as he was with her.

"Do you have any idea how you both got here" asked Jonathan over dinner

"I dunno, it could be Jor-El could it Smallville" said Lois, Jonathan gaped at her

"I'm sorry it's probably weird talking about Clark in front of somebody new" Lois said

"Yeah it is, anyway Jor-El" continued Jonathan

"It could be I will go talk to him"said Clark

"So will how will we be travelling, flight or running I'll need to get a winter coat" said Lois

"Why would you need a coat" inquired Martha

"His fortress in the Artic"Lois didn't understand

"His what?" both Martha and Jonathan looked incredulously

"Lois that doesn't exist yet, we will go to the caves" smiled Clark

"Oh, sorry" Lois mentally chastised herself for revealing future information

"Don't be Lois, I didn't tell you when the fortress was built" Clark held her hand and rubbed her knuckles. She relaxed instantly, he could do some amazing things with his hands.

"Just one more question" asked Martha "What happened to Lois and Clark's minds in this time"

"I truly have no idea" Clark answered honestly

Lois piped up "I hope they aren't in our future bodies cause that would be a blood bath"

Clark roared with laughter "god if that is right then younger me will be in for the shock of a lifetime, I may be invincible but I doubt I could survive a teenage Lois Lane" Clark chuckle

"Oi, that is still me your talking about" Lois said giving him a disapproving look

"Lois" Clark gave her a knowing look

Lois laughed "Your probably right Smallville" and kissed him

Martha and Jonathan smiled at the sight in front of them

Lois and Clark both went up to the loft after and thought about ways of getting home

Clark and Lois were almost relived because they could finally spend a lot of time together, with Lois working at the daily planet and Clark with his Superman duties they rarely got long periods of time alone together so they were relishing this chance.

Lois' father came to visit and was angry at Lois for breaking into Chloe's crime scene. It took Lois a while before she registered what he was yelling at her about. Clark worked very hard to keep his hands off Lois while the General was around but soon he whisked Lois away and Clark was to meet her at the generals office.

For the hour or so he was apart from Lois he felt incredibly lonely, and when Lois texted him to say it was safe for him to come he gave her a deep kiss on arrival that made Lois' knees weak.

"Wow, glad to see you too Smallville" she winked seductively at him "You know the first time I was impressed that you managed to get yourself on the base, now not so much" Lois quipped

"Oh really" Clark grinned and spent the next five minutes kissing Lois passionately "Still unimpressed" Clark grinned cockily

"Not any more" and she gave him a quick peck her lips we swollen and she was so turned on by Clark but this was neither the place nor the time.

"Clark shall we get going then" asked Lois still trying to stand straight, his kisses were amazing

"Absolutely honey" grinned Clark

He super sped them to the warehouse they had held Chloe

As this time around Lois knew his secret and Chloe was again unconscious Clark dispatched his foe easily and quickly while Lois rushed to untie Chloe.

Chloe awoke from her slumber when Clark came over to them

"Clark" she mumbled, "Clark" she opened her eyes and held him tight "and Lois" she was surprised to she her and hugged her as well.

"Come on Chloe, lets get you back home" said Lois smiling brightly

"So how did you two meet" Chloe asked

"Now that, is a long and rather embarrassing story that we will save until you have had a rest" smiled Clark "right Lois"

"Yeah Smallville, don't worry Chloe, I'll tell you everything later" whispered Lois

After they had bought Chloe to the hospital where she had reunited with her father, Lois and Clark both journeyed to the caves to ask Jor-El. They were about to ask when they were interrupted by Lana, Lois quickly hid so not to look suspicious.

Clark remembered this part significantly.

"your two for two" said Clark

"huh" replied Lana

"You keep showing up when I least suspect to see you"

"I'm not trying to surprise you Clark"

"Did you hear about Chloe"

"Yeah, you and Lois found her" said Lana

"Yep, so err.. after you left for Paris I didn't know when I would see you again"

"Yeah, you would have thought after all we have been through we would have taken longer to move on" inquired Lana

"We" Clark was confused she couldn't have possibly figured out about him and Lois

"Yeah you and Lois" replied Lana

"Lois?" Clark squeaked Lois who was behind the corner shoved her fist into her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "She's bossy, she teases me relentlessly and... I can't stand her" he lied (about the end part anyway)

"The best ones start out that way" said Lana knowingly, Clark smiled at her and she left.

Lois re-emerged "did that happen before?" she asked

"Yeah, exactly like that"

"Really" Clark nodded "it seems as if Lana knew about our future together long before we did"

"I guess so" Lois laughed and kissed Clark

They both began to get lost in the kiss when Clark broke it.

"Lois, stop distracting me, lets do what we came here to do" Clark faked annoyance

"Y

eah, your right" Lois giggled and they both turned to face the cave wall

Clark held the fortress key in front of him and it flew into the wall, the cave glowed and the symbols lighted up and began to turn.

"Kal-El, my son" said the strong loud voice of Jor-El emanating from the cave wall

"Jor-El, myself and Lois are from the future, did you bring us back" asked Clark desperately

"Lois Lane and yourself are destined to be with each other, I have sent you back so you both can understand the importance and value of your relationship, you may have been married on earth Kal-El but you are not married by Kryptonian law"

"So what is this your wedding gift" Lois asked incredulously

"You will remain here in the past until Kal-El recognises his soul mate" boomed Jor-El

"What but we are married, I know she is my soul mate" shouted Clark

Lois broke out in a huge grin at Clark's words and held his hand in hers after Jor-El refused to elaborate.

"I'm sorry Lois" Clark looked at her his eyes downcast

Lois lifted his chin up to face her "Clark, we will figure it out, like we always do, besides I can actually say that I am enjoying all the free time together"

Clark broke into a wide grin "I love you Lois"

"Where did that come from" Lois smiled

"You always manage to cheer me up" Clark kissed her tenderly

"I love you too Smallville, and someone has got to stop you from brooding" she winked

"I don't brood any more, thanks to you" Clark grinned with a twinkle in his eye

Lois heart fluttered at the beautiful smile on his face and she was kissing him passionately before she could stop herself. Clark stumbled in shock, but carried on kissing her back.

After a few minutes they broke apart, lips swollen and huge grins on their faces. After their breathing had returned to normal Clark realised he hadn't asked a question.

"Hold on, we have forgotten something" said Clark "Jor-El" Clark yelled

"where are past Lois' and Clark's minds"

To Clark's surprise he answered "they are safe, still in their bodies, but you just have control"

"And what if we accidentally change the past" Clark asked one of his worst fears

"As soon as you return to the future everybody you encounter will, remember the original timeline, this being said, I would recommend not to deviate from the original timeline by too much" answered Jor-El

"Good to know" said Lois to Clark

"Come on Lois lets go back to the farm" and Clark picked her up and sped home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Much to Clark and Lois' horror they both realised that they would have to return to school.

"I can't believe it" groaned Lois

"Come on Lois, It won't be that bad, we will be together" assured Clark

"Can it Smallville, you are only happy to go back cause you get to see me in my gym gear" winked Lois "You didn't pay much attention back then did you"

Martha and Jonathan held back chuckles

"Believe me Lois, I did" said a sheepish Clark

Lois thought of something "Hey wait a minute a teenage boy with xray vision, I bet you looked in the girls changing room" she waited expectantly but was surprised when Clark blushed

"Don't know what your talking about Lois" Clark desperately tried to hide his blush

"I know when you lying smallville"giggled Lois "who thought a boy scout could be a pervert" she quipped

Martha and Johnathan were both shocked at Clark but were laughing heartily

"Before you dig me in any deeper, it only happened once and that was when I first got my abilities and couldn't control it"

"Sure Clark" she rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder as she went upstairs to get ready for school.

"Lois keeps you on your toes I see" said Jonathan

"You have no idea" and then Clark gazed lovingly at his bedroom upstairs "But I wouldn't have it any other way"

Both Martha and Jonathan beamed at it and Martha had tears in her eyes " I'm so happy you found her Clark"

Clark smiled "Enough of that, you cried plenty at the wedding" and enveloped his mother in a hug

"I can see you both love each other" said Jonathan resting a hand on his sons shoulders

"Mom always said that we reminded her of another couple" Clark looked at his father and mother

then continued "I just hope I can give Lois as happier marriage as you and mom had"

"From what we have seen it looks as though you are made for each other" smiled Martha "and I have no doubt that you are an excellent husband"

"Thanks mom"

"Come on Smallville we will be late for school" Lois called as she came downstairs

Clark was upstairs getting ready "Be there in a minute Lois"

"You know for someone who has superspeed why does he always take so long" joked Lois to Martha who laughed

"I have always wondered the same thing"

"Great" Clark said "You too are ganging up on me again"

"Of course Smallville, what else are mother in law's for" grinned Lois "Come on honey"

"See you after school Mom" said Clark as Lois walked up to him

"You know Smallville, your arms are better than any car" smiled Lois

"Good answer Mrs Kent" beamed Clark

"That Lane-Kent mister" Lois pecked him on the cheek

They sped to school

Clark was almost looking forward to school, he couldn't help thinking about what his life would have been like if he had got with Lois sooner, his teenage years we tough on him he always felt like an outsider he was relishing the opportunity of being content and relaxed whilst at school, he had Lois now and he was happier than ever.

"I never thought I would have to repeat my senior year a third time" said Lois and she and Clark walked through school to the torch.

"Well life for Lois and Clark isn't exactly normal" grinned Clark

"You can say that again" smiled Lois but then her grin faded "ugh, now I have to endure a ton of high school boys coming on to me"

Clark's jaw clenched and Lois giggled "Don't worry Lois i'll take them down"

"I bet you will" she looked around and seeing nobody there she gave him a quick kiss

"What was that for, not that i'm complaining" asked Clark puzzled

"Well for being my handsome hubby for one"she smiled

Clark leant closer and was about to go in for another kiss but then the school bell rang and Clark and Lois groaned with frustration as the halls filled with students.

They continued on to the torch where Chloe was waiting

"Where were you guys, I have been waiting for my star reporters" said Chloe

Clark and Lois share a knowing glance

"Sorry Chlo we got held up at the farm" made up Lois

"So Lois ready to start you torch career" asked Chloe

"Yeah Lois something tells me you'll be great at it" winked Clark

"Ok then Chloe I'm in" announced Lois

"Great now lets go and find some stories"

"See you Smallville" Lois waved goodbye as Chloe practically dragged her out

Clark sat there alone desperately trying to remember what happened that day, he decided to go for a walk before class to hopefully help him remember what will happen.

Clark got his answer when he heard all the jocks wolf whistling at the new girl Clark's fist clenched and hope for their sakes that they weren't eyeing Lois as he turned around he was faced with Abby. She had undergone so much surgery that she was barely recognisable to him. He made awkward conversation with her forgetting what he had said to her all those years ago.

Lois meanwhile was on the other side of the hall eyeing Abby a little jealously, but she knew that she had nothing to worry about, she almost laughed when she saw Clark's awkward face and he kept glancing over at her. His gaze made her heart flutter in her chest, she turned back to chloe, as she listened to her she still couldn't believe her cousins views of plastic surgery.

After that they all went off to chemistry. Lois being new was paired with one of the jocks and Clark was paired with Chloe. Both looked disappointed. Lois looking back remembered why she had disliked school. Her lab partner was making her uncomfortable, he kept giving her suggestive looks. Lois tried her best to ignore him.

"So your new in town" the pervy jock said

Lois rolled her eyes "Well done genius"

"So what do you say we meet up at the talon after school, I can so you around town"

"Err...thanks but no thanks I can show myself around" Lois muttered

"Come on, I can't let a woman like you get away, your really hot" he said

Lois was about to reply but was interrupted by the sound of smashing glass, she looked over and realised that Clark had obviously been listening and squeezed the flask. The look he looked furious but his expression changed once he realised everyone in the class was looking at him. Lois smiled at him and winked and his face visibly relaxed and he smiled back.

"Erm.. hate to burst your bubble but if my husba.. err my boyfriend found out he would probably take you down" Lois set the jock straight

the jock backed off for the rest of the lesson.

Lois met up with Clark at the end of the lesson while Chloe went off to the torch

"Lois I have just remembered that I have to go join up with the football team" said Clark

"I remember Smallville, you looking very hot in your football jersey" Lois bit her lip seductively

Clark blushed "Lois your driving me crazy"

"I know what you mean" she breathed still grinning

"Come on" he smiled wickedly

"Mr Kent what do you have in mind" she laughed as she was dragged down the hallway

"Something we should have done before" and with that he opened the door of the janitors closet and pushed her in.

in the minutes that followed Clark preceded to ravage Lois but was careful not to leave any hickeys as that could lead to awkward questions

"Ahh Clark" she moaned into his neck as he pressed his groin into her centre

"Oh god Lois you drive me crazy" Lois nipped at his ear

"Why didn't we do this years ago" Lois whispered in his ear

"Because you thought I was a geek and I thought you were an annoying army brat" replied Clark promptly "But I wish we had, I would have made my high school life so much better"

"Absolutely Smallville, the highlight of your life" said Lois cupping his face between her hands

"You are Lois, I love you" said Clark with sincerity

Lois almost teared up " I love you too Smallville, I wish we had found each other earlier, I could have been happier for years"

"Lois what matters is the time we have now and I promise that I will try to make you happy for the rest of our lives" Clark said

tears of happiness formed in the corners of Lois' eyes "You already have Smallville" she then gave him a passionate kiss. The pleasure Clark was feeling almost made him fall over but he held her tightly to him proving to Lois as he did everyday how much she meant to him and she always returned the gesture.

"Oh, I love you Lois" moaned Clark

"I love you too Smallville" Lois replied breathlessly her hips pressing into his.

They both left the closet hair ruffled, smiling from ear to ear. Lois went off to clean herself up in the bathroom and Clark went to sign himself up to the football team.

Clark knocked on Jason's door and entered. "Err... hi, I'm Clark Kent I was wondering if I could try out this year"

Clark noticed Lana in the room and smiled "Hey Lana" he greeted

"Hi Clark" she managed and she looked uncomfortable

"So will you give me a shot" Clark asked Jason

"Sure Clark, you seem big enough, yeah why not"

"Thanks coach"

Clark left and after another lesson which unfortunately Lois wasn't in he went down to the sports field and began training.

Lois was driving and hit the jock in the school parking lot. It came as a surprise to her because she had honestly forgotten all about it. She gave her statement to the police and then Clark was there.

He hugged her and checked to see if she was OK. He was such a sweetheart. They then both pooled together and tried to remember what occurred after this.

they both went to the boys changing room to look for clues, Lois came in with him.

"Lois" he hissed

"Relax Clark" she grinned "Your body is way better than any of these high school kids"

"So that why you with me"

"Clark" Lois warned

"Lois I was only teasing"

"You do love to tease don't you" she smiled flirtatiously

"You know I do" Clark grinned back

They both remembered they were in the mens changing rooms and looked around most were still talking but a lot of them had their eyes on Lois, Clark's fists clenched

Lois saw this and smiled "Calm it Clark, go do your vision thing and look for clues"

Clark nodded and went into the shower cubicles where he found Abbys necklace

They both left after this but not before Clark had had to restrain Lois from beating up a jock that had made a pass at her. Clark was doing everything he could to stop himself from smashing the guys face into the lockers.

Clark and Lois then went to the torch and Chloe helped them track down Abby's mother's plastic surgery practice. They then received word that Lana was in hospital, Clark said he should go and keep up appearances and he and chloe left to go to the hospital. While Lois went to the plastic surgeons.

Lois as always managed to get herself into a situation again she was tied up nearly about to be injected with some sort of kryptonite enhanced drug. She was about to yell out Superman but Clark was already there, he ripped off the machine and then was mesmerised by the sight of Lois' nearly naked body. He the kryptonite gas made him cough and he was hit by Dr Fine. Lois was on hand to knock out Fine as Clark was incapacitated.

On their way out Clark said "I know this isn't the time but you look really sexy Lois"

Lois blushed "Thanks Clark"

Clark regained his strength, "Thanks Lois" and kissed her

"Always Clark" she grinned and wiggled her backside a little as she walked over to her clothes

Clark let out a groan at the sight

"Come on Lois you have got to see me in a wet T-shirt" said Clark trying to turn the tables on her

Lois froze and licked her lips at that thought

"Your right Smallville, lets go"she winked at him

Back at school Chloe was shocked about Lois' supposed first article she was raving about how good it was. After that Chloe and Lois set off to see Clark in a wet T-shirt.

Lois was sure she wouldn't be able to control herself if faced with as soaking wet Clark, she would probably snog him in front of the entire school.

Lois threw the first ball and missed

"Come on Lois, didn't those guys at the base teach you anything" Clark remembered this moment well

"Wouldn't you like to know" she quipped

Clark gestured to the target

"Your going down" said Lois confidently

"That will be the day" smiled Clark

Lois threw the ball and as before she hit the target, Clark was dunked, Lois cheered along with everyone else. She ran up to him as he emerged, he was gorgeous her heart fluttered and she ruffled his hair he had a big smile on his face. She wanted to kiss him right there but somehow she managed to stop herself.

When she and Clark were home she said "You know when that happened before"

"Yes, vividly"replied Clark

"That was a very flirty moment wasn't it" she giggled

"Yeah it was, I have never forgotten that moment"

"Me neither, I guess we might have had feelings for each other before we even knew"  
"I am sure you did Lois, besides you did see me naked when you first met me so who wouldn't"

"Are you getting cocky Clark Kent" Lois laughed

"Maybe, I just know that I had lots of dreams about you when you gave me that lapdance and when I first saw you naked" Clark replied truthfully

Lois blushed "Really"

"Of course Lois"

"Well if your a good boy I will give you a real Lois Lane Lap dance when we get back to the future"

Clark's face lit up as if Christmas has come early "I can't wait"

Lois laughed at his eagerness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That evening after Lois and Clark returned home Martha and Jonathan cornered Lois as Clark was outside doing his chores.

"Er Lois we were wondering how you and Clark were doing in the future" asked Martha

Lois grinned she knew they wanted to know about Clark's destiny

"Life is good, both of us are, top reporters at the daily planet"

"Er how old are you both" asked Jonathan

"You know it isn't polite to ask a woman her age" Lois chortled "I'm 25 and smallville is 24"

"What else about Clark, you know of his powers what does he do" Martha asked eagerly

"Clark is the world's greatest superhero, he saves people everyday, he is a symbol of hope for the world and everybody looks up to him" Lois said with a dreamy look on her face that made the Kents smile at her.

"When you say the world looks up to him what do you mean" asked Jonathan slightly concerned

"Clark has revealed himself to the world and saves people in the spotlight" said Lois proud of her husbands achievements

"What?" shouted the Kents

Lois smiled at them

"But how can he live with people knowing what he is" questioned Jonathan

"Oh they don't" said Lois and the Kents looked confused at her

"When he is Clark he is in a disguise and when he is saving people he is just Clark"

"What disguise?" asked Martha

"Clark wares glasses and acts clumsily, so therefore nobody suspects Clark of being a superhero"

"I am glad he has found someone to stand by him" said Martha

"Yeah well he is just lucky I like men with glasses" grinned Lois

"I can tell you are good for our son he is more happier and relaxed with you than he has been his entire childhood, Clark has good taste" Jonathan said approvingly

Tears began to form at the corners of Lois' eyes and she hugged Martha and Jonathan murmuring thanks in their ears

" Just one more question" asked Jonathan looking uncomfortable

"Do you know if Clark is able to have children" asked Martha knowing what Jonathan wanted to know

Lois beamed at them and they smiled back looking happier than they did before

"Yes we can, we went to see Jor-El and he told us we could, we have been trying for a month now, we both wanted to be comfortable in our jobs before we made the next step, but I can't wait"

"That's wonderful" said Martha pulling Lois into another hug she was so happy that Clark was able to find the happiness he had deserved all his life.

"Am I missing something" asked Clark as he stepped through the door confused by the hug fest

"I was just telling your parents about the plans for a baby Smallville" said Lois wiping her eyes

Clark smiled his famous megawatt smile and pulled Lois to him kissing her full on the lips and hugging her tightly.

The rest of the evening passed happily and full of laughter as Clark and Lois told stories of their adventures at the daily planet.

It was Clark and Lois' second day at Smallville high. They both happily walked side by side to the front gate of the school. Clark proudly donning his lettermans jacket in his favourite colours. Lois was getting very annoyed with the male attention she was getting from the teenage boys of Smallville high. Lois had to put her hand on Clark's shoulder to calm him whenever his fists clenched in anger.

"So Smallville what happens today" asked Lois trying to ignore the jocks staring at her

"Err...its that whole thing with the cheerleaders" said Clark

"Oh yeah I remember that" reminisced Lois happily

Clark laughed at the smile on her face "You know we really do have a exciting married life don't we"

"You bet we do Smallville" said Lois leaning into Clark

They both walked down the halls of Smallville High with knowing smiles on their faces at the devoted male students. They both entered the torch and Chloe chastised her top reporters for being so late "Sorry we were held up" said Lois

"Yeah my truck wouldn't start" supplied Clark

Chloe looked at them both suspiciously and Clark sensed that he needed to leave, he remembered that he had football practice and said a quick goodbye before rushing out.

Clark entered the changing rooms he stopped dead he stared into the face of his nemesis Lex Luthor.

Lex was in the middle of a speech, Clark however wasn't listening, rage boiled up inside of him at the man that would threaten his families and friends safety on a regular basis for the rest of his life.

After Lex had finished his speech he went to leave. Clark composed his face into a calm demeanour and remembering his words. "I know what your doing Lex, you can't buy back my friendship"

Clark left the changing rooms and went out onto the field, he looked around for Lois and was surprised to see Lana sitting on the bench. Clark smiled at the difference a few years made. Now he realised just how childish his relationship with Lana was. He remembered himself getting excited years earlier at the thought that Lana had come to watch him.

Clark walked over to perhaps start a conversation with her like he remembered but was cut off by Lois an expression on her face that seemed to be hilarity and yet also discomfort. She stopped Clark before he got to Lana.

"Lois what's wrong?" asked Clark who could sense she was dying to tell him something

"Chloe's on that love potion again" she burst out laughing but then stopping a conflicted look on her face

Clark sighed " Not again that was embarrassing enough the first time"

"Come on it was pretty funny" giggled Lois at his discomfort

Clark saw Chloe running towards him in a cheerleader outfit

"Uhh" Clark went into thinking mode "Lois distract her somehow"

"I'll try Smallville" groaned Lois but them abruptly stopped when she saw Clark heading towards the Kryptonite laced gatorade drink

"Clark" she grabbed his arm "Your not seriously going to drink that are you"

"I have to Lois it is a huge part of what happens today"

"But Clark Jor-El said that we don't have to follow our timeline to the letter, what's the point in hurting yourself for no reason"

Clark knew instantly that he was not going to beat Lois on this so he caved

"Al right, OK then" grumbled Clark

Lois face split into a wide smile and hugged him forgetting that she was in front of the entire school but especially Lana and a devoted Chloe.

"Sometime today Kent" said Jason

Clark felt sorry for Lois who was receiving a death glare from Chloe and hurt looks from Lana who got up and left the sports field.

Football therefore went a lot better and Clark managed to score and played a few great throws.

Lois sat on the sidelines marvelling at her future husband's gorgeous body in the football jersey. She noticed that she wasn't the only girl with a dazed expression on her face. Chloe of course was cheering him along but Lana had comeback and was staring at Clark in a way no ex-girlfriend should. And also some of the other real cheerleaders were also staring at Clark.

The practice finished and Clark left the field for the changing rooms and Lois went off to interview the cheerleaders. Lois remembered the conversation she had had with the cheerleaders years earlier and that was one of the funniest moments of her school life. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to relive it.

Clark walked out of the changing rooms and was surprised to see Chloe

"Hey Clark, I was waiting for you" whispered Chloe seductively

"Uhh, hi Chloe" Clark tried to get away but Chloe grabbed him and pulled him back to her

Clark remembered that it was heat that snapped Chloe out of the trance but he couldn't very well burn her with his heat vision could he. Clark needed to find Lois and sure enough she came walking round the corner to meet him still chuckling to herself from her talk with the cheerleaders.

"Hey Clark"

"Lois" He replied indicating Chloe standing next to him who was giving Lois a death stare.

"Chloe" Lois said in surprise

"What is she doing here" said Chloe to Clark

"I uh came to see you chloe, about the torch" said Lois inventing wildly

"I don't care about the torch any more I have higher priorities in my life" and rubbed Clark's arm

Clark jolted and looked helplessly at Lois who couldn't help but giggle at him.

Lois decided to help Clark and told Chloe she needed Clark to help with a story for the torch.

Clark and Lois then discussed their plan of action for today. Since there was no way in hell that Lois was going to let Clark snog the cheerleader again they decided that they would just come out and threaten the cheerleader with the file on the love molecule, then hopefully it would all go from there. They also managed to figure out a way to snap Chloe out of the trance that was the least harmful. Lois was going to 'accidentally' spill her coffee on her.

Lois carried out her plan when she was going to the pool party. Clark was standing awkwardly next to Chloe awaiting her while Chloe was looking at Clark with a dreamy look on her face.

Lois walked towards her and pretended to slip her coffee went all over Chloe.

She let out a squeal of pain and sent a glare at Lois but almost instantly the glazed look in her eyes disappeared and she looked around startled.

"What happened, where am I?" Chloe stammered looking from Clark to Lois.

"Er you kinda got drugged by a meteor enhanced energy drink but now your ok" said Clark quickly and awkwardly.

"OK me and Smallville are going to try and stop the cheerleaders and you need to go and change your clothes" said Lois

"Alright fine" Chloe said annoyed to be left out of the fun

Lois and Clark grinned at each other as Chloe walked down the hall, Clark held out his arm for Lois who took it gladly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and the walked down to the pool party.

The plan went perfectly of course with Lois knowing Clark's secret this time round it was much easier for Clark to superspeed to get the file which he did easily and handed it to his wife.

Clark then waited in the gym room while Lois went and threatened the cheerleader and lured her into the room.

It was Lois Lane's gift to talk her way into dangerous situations but that was why she was married to superman. The furious cheerleader Mandy chased Lois into the gym room and then was shocked to see Clark there holding the file about the love molecule.

Lois and Clark then put on an pretend argument which allowed Mandy to slip away and then return with the rest of the loved up boyfriends. Clark then used his heat vision to blow up the pipe covering the boyfriends in hot steam. Clark then super sped Lois back to the torch where they were greeted by an eager Chloe.

"What happened?" said Chloe

"All the devoted boyfriends are back to normal and Smallville here disposed of the meteor rock sports drink" said Lois smiling happily proud of herself for coming up with the plan for once

Clark and Lois sat down and gave Chloe enough notes to write her article.

Lois and Clark were now in a dilemma in the present timeline Lois leaves for college because Clark asked a favour of Lex. What would happen now Clark was sure it would be too much of a difference to the timeline if Lois stayed with them and didn't go to college. Jor-El would help them he knew but still the prospect of asking Lex for a favour made Clark's skin crawl.

That evening Clark brought Lois to the caves. Lois was breathless and kept assuring Clark that it would be OK whenever his confidence wavers.

"Jor-El, we haven't found how to get home yet, but Lois has to leave soon what will happen, I can't be apart from her" Clark shouted and Lois smiled at his last words and placed a supporting had on his shoulder.

"Kal-El It is in your power to get home but for now I can transport you both to when you reunite but you need to follow the chain of events that will lead to your soul mate leaving for the short time" boomed Jor-El

"Thank you Father"

Clark spent that night thinking desperately of how to get home he truly could not think any ways to get home. Lois opened her eyes beside him and knew he was in deep thinking mode.

She stretched out her hand and placed it on his chest making him smile and look at her, she sleepily grinned at him and he leant close to kiss her. Clark pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest and the weight of the world disappeared for a while and he was totally occupied by Lois just listening to her heart beat, smiling widely he drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lois woke up the next morning very happy and after looking at Clark with a seductive smile she and Clark began their own early morning work out.

With huge smiles plastered on their faces they went downstairs to have breakfast with Mr and Mrs Kent.

Clark had known for a long time that he and Lois were soulmates and and absolutely meant to be but even now after seeing her radiant expression he was struck again by how lucky he was to have Lois in his life.

The word soul mates sent an odd sensation through Clark as if there was something he had forgotten to do. And then it came to him, the Bracelet. The Kawatche people passed down the bracelet for generations for the person Naman aka Superman was destined to be with.

"Clark" asked Lois knowing her husband was miles away

"Sorry, I just had a thought" Clark replied looking up at his wife

"What thought?" asked Lois but Clark had sped off

"God I hate it when he does that its so annoying" Lois said to Martha and Jonathan who laughed

Clark was frantically searching all the places he might have stashed the bracelet in his barn after he gave the place a once over with his x ray vision he resolved to looking through the barn by hand.

Being from the future he didn't remember where he has put it all those years ago, back then he was sure that there was no such thing as soulmates and there defiantly wasn't a woman out there that could cope with his abnormalities. Lois had broken every one of those beliefs and he had thanked the universe for the day Lois Lane came into his life and made it so much better. After over half an hour of searching he was forced to conclude that it wasn't there.

Dejectedly Clark walked back into the house but didn't get the chance to tell Lois about his suspicions about the bracelet as she was practically forcing him out of the door and to the truck with Martha and Jonathan to the big football game.

They all arrived at the school after a journey in which Lois spent telling the Kents even more of the stories she had of superman.

Lois dragged Clark to the mens changing room with that look in her eye as she was imagining seeing Clark in his football gear. She gave Clark a kiss as no one was around but it quickly turned into something more passionate as Lois was left panting and Clark winked at her before walking into the changing room. Lois, face red went over to sit next to Martha and Jonathan. 'Even after all these years he can still make you blush' Lois thought smiling to herself.

Lois' heart beat sped up as she caught sight of Clark as he walked out on to the pitch, he looked up at her and she knew he had heard it. She whispered a few swears and insults under her breath and knew he had heard her because he grinned widely and gave another wink before turning away to start the game.

The game was very enjoyable from Lois' point of view. She enjoyed it a lot more than she had done before, it still completely confused her how she could have been so blind for the years before they had got together. She wasn't an idiot she had known that he was attractive and she thought that she must have not let herself think too much about it as Clark was in love for Lana back then. Even though she still remembered hating the way Lana treated Clark all those years and the jealous rage she had felt when she found Clark and Simone behind the Talon, but she had quickly quashed that feeling as anger at Clark. Now though she knew and had known for years that Clark only had eyes for her she smiled at the thought and looked down at her hand to look at her wedding ring but was disappointed as it was still in the future. She let out an audible sigh which caused Martha to look at her.

"Everything alright Lois" inquired Martha

"Yeah its fine I just..., miss my wedding ring" Lois grinned at her Mother in Law "It feels really weird not to be wearing it"

Martha grinned "Don't worry I get that too whenever I have to take it off"

The two women dissolved into discussing their respective wedding days although Lois had heard it before it was still enjoyable to hear and Lois remarked that Martha hadn't had the same excitement and happiness in her eyes when she had told her before. Now there was no sadness or pain in her eyes as Martha gripped Jonathan' hand tightly.

The football game ended with Clark once again winning the game Lois' eyes lost focus as they stared at Clark' body. When the team and the school had finished congratulating him Clark made his way back over to Lois and his parents. Lois was unable to resist giving him a huge hug, which got her jealous looks from some of the schoolgirls and Lana especially.

Clark' parents came and gave him proud hugs.

Clark took Lois aside away from the crowds to have a make out session even though Clark had only intended to tell her about the bracelet.

"Lois honey"murmured Clark against her lips

"What" Lois said annoyed as she broke away from Clark

"Er I think I might have figured out how to get back"

"Great how" Lois said eagerly

"I'm pretty sure that it's this bracelet I was given a while ago"

"Clark Kent with jewellery never thought I'd see the day" Lois teased

Clark rolled his eyes "The bad thing is that I can't find it anywhere" he confessed and looked down at the ground ashamed.

Lois held Clark' face in her hands "Don't worry Smallville, we can figure this out like always, I love you"

Clark captured Lois' lips once again and he murmured his thanks against them.

"You know I'm going to have to go see Lex to get your back into college, its going to be really hard to talk normally without punching him" Clark stated deadly serious and Lois reached up to stoke his cheek

"No matter what he has done in the future right now at this moment he is your friend, remember that" encouraged Lois

"Thanks Lois" grinned Clark

"Good, now go get me into college" chuckled Lois

Clark gave her a short sweet kiss that still managed to leave her breathless and then sped off to the Luthor Mansion, Lois grinning walked back to the Kents.

Clark entered the Luthor mansion and was immediately escorted to Lex' secret room where he had kept all the information collected about Clark.

Clark stepped inside the room and was greeted by Lex' voice

"When they told me Clark Kent was downstairs I couldn't believe it" Lex said and Clark noticed that cold, snide part of his voice that would become more pronounced over the years.

"I wanted you to see for yourself that the investigation is over" continued Lex

"What's that?" clark indicated to the cube of crushed porsche behind Lex

"The porsche you pulled me out of the day we met" Lex turned away from Clark to the porsche

"Why is it still here?"

"To remind me of what I almost lost" Lex paused thoughtfully "Its over Clark, it really is"

"Look I'm willing to give this friendship another shot if you are" continued Lex

Clark desperately wanted to say no and beat the man right there but Lois' words came back to him and he calmed

"In the spirit of friendship I was wondering if you could help me"

"Absolutely what is it?" assured Lex

"well its a who" said Clark "Lois Lane" Clark couldn't help a smile creep up his face at the name of his wife.

Lex agreed and Clark left the mansion immensely proud of himself for not killing Lex. Clark super sped back to the farm and greeted Lois with a kiss.

"Well hello to you to Smallville" grinned Lois

Clark told Lois how well his talk with Lex had gone and she kissed him again to show how pround she was.

"Alright you two" chuckled Jonathan and Lois and Clark pulled apart with a loud wet pop, both blushing they sat down at the table.

"Lois tells me you have a way of getting back to the future" questioned Jonathan

"Not exactly, Jor-El has given us a way of getting only about a month into the future because me and Lois need to stay together, because in the original timeline Lois went back to college" explained Clark.

"So what does that mean will we remember you" said Martha concerned

"I expect so, when we are gone it will just go back to how it was normally and you will forget about us until you meet us again in a month" said Clark

"Just one more thing before we head off, do you know when the bracelet that Kyla gave me is" asked Clark hopefully

"I'm sorry Clark but you kept that to yourself we only saw it once and if you can't find it with you xray vision then I'm afraid we have no idea" said Jonathan sadly

Clark looked dejectedly at the floor

"It's OK Clark it will turn up" said Lois "and who is this Kyla person, an ex"

Clark blushed and Lois laughed

"I'll tell you later Lois" said Clark "well we better be off, we will see you soon" Clark hugged his parents.

"Goodbye Martha" Lois hugged her mother in law "Jonathan" she hugged him hardest and longest before walking over to stand by Clark who picked her up bridal style causing her to yelp.

"Clark, a little warning" smiled Lois

Clark grinned at his young wife before leaping into the sky and flying to the caves

The moment they landed in the caves they were engulfed in a bright light.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clark found himself in his barn looking through some tools which he dropped to the ground in shock. Clark peered around hoping to find Lois when he couldn't see her he left the barn and was almost run over by Lois arriving in her car.

"Lois" Clark shouted but Lois had already left the car and was hugging him tightly

"Next time we travel via Jor-El tell him not to transport me into a moving vehicle which I am driving, I almost drove into your field" sighed Lois

Clark smiled at her and pulled he in for a deep kiss which she returned happily, after a minute they broke apart.

"Well someone's happy to see me" grinned Lois and Clark laughed

"Come on lets go see if my parents are in the house" Clark said happily and Lois looked worried Clark had taken to having his dad back very easily and so had she and she was worried that when they went back into the future that herself and Clark would grieve for their father all over again.

Lois and Clark entered the house and found nobody.

"Mum, Dad" Clark called but with no reply

Clark decided to x ray the house and found nobody and sighed sadly and sat down at the kitchen table. Clark thought back to this time and remembered that his parents had gone away for the weekend and Lois had come round to set the barn up for Chloe's 18th birthday.

"They're away in Metropolis,and you were coming to get ready for Chloe's birthday" smiled Clark

Lois put her arm around him and kissed his neck

"You know your parents going away doesn't have to be such a bad thing" Lois purred seductively in his ear.

Clark caught on immediately and turned around a big smile on his face. Lois giggled 'one way to cheer him up, not that she was complaining' she thought. Lois squealed when Clark picked her up and super sped her to his room. Hours later when they were both spent Clark murmured to Lois

"I don't know how I kept my hands of you all the while you lived here those years ago"

" I think that too, but you were all obsessed with Lana back then" chuckled Lois raising her head from his chest.

"Well I'm much happier now" smiled Clark

"I can see that" said Lois suggestively and Clark rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately which caused another round of lovemaking.

They eventually made their way downstairs and after regaining their energy from a meal that thankfully Clark made they set about setting the barn up for Chloe's birthday. This was done much quicker now that Lois was clued in on all things kryptonian. And Lois went off to take Chloe to Lana. Lois was still unsure about what had actually happened this day as there had been more important things in the future to ask Clark about and she had practically forgotten about this crazy adventure. She had meant to ask Clark about this earlier but had no chance after she initiated their lovemaking, as after sex with Clark she could barely remember her own name. She had large smile on her face for the rest of the drive to the talon where she was meeting Chloe and Lana. She didn't know how to act around Lana, she disliked her as she had hurt Clark so many times so naturally it was difficult to be all smiles around her. She knew there was not point in trying to hide the surprise party from Chloe as she remembered that she already knew about it. But she went along with it and released her anger at Lana by shouting at her for not taking Chloe out shopping while they got the barn ready for the party. However to Lois' annoyance she seemed to be faintly amused by Lois' rant and hardly paid any attention to what she was saying. Lois almost hit her after she pulled out some of her hair and dropped it while looking at it in disgust and proclaimed it grey.

Lois then took Chloe shopping while Clark wrapped the typewriter back at home. Lois smiled to herself imagining Clark having great trouble in wrapping the present. Chloe was curious about Lois' good mood.

"So what's got you so happy" said Chloe

Lois turned as she was busy looking at some clothes while actually she was reminiscing about this morning with Clark. "Huh what Chloe"

"You, what's up with you you seem more relaxed than usual" Chloe looked suspicious

" Err nothing I just...had a good week at college" Lois invented wildly

Chloe's look changed to one of mirth

"I bet you did so what guy did you meet" said Chloe grinning

Lois inwardly cringed, in truth at college she hadn't slept with anyone not that she had wanted to anyway. Truthfully Lois had only slept with three men her first the guy who she thought was her friend but then turned out to be a complete ass-hole which was in her senior year at high school. After that naturally she had found it hard to let any men into her life and of course the bedroom. The next was Oliver but even that had only happened once as Ollie had been gone most of the time. After Ollie had broken her heart she had moved on to Grant but hadn't done anything bar snogging him and she therefore was only a little disappointed when he left. Then when she finally figured out that she was in love with Clark and probably had been all the time she decided to open up to him but only then she realised that she had always been open to him. From there she decided to take things slowly and when It finally happened she was sure that she was completely in love with Clark and she also knew that he wouldn't leave as he felt exactly the same. And of course he made her forget the past two lovers instantly. Clark was a god in bed but it was also loving the person as much as she loved Clark which made the experience much better. And now they were still at it like rabbits even three years after they were married.

Lois was brought back from the contemplation of her past by Chloe who was still smiling at her

"That good huh" Chloe giggled

"You have know idea"said Lois.

Clark was making a very poor job of wrapping the typewriter he kept getting distracted by memories of that morning with Lois. He had just made the gift presentable at least by his standards anyway when the he was interrupted by a coughing sound. He looked up to see Lana standing there. He was surprised to see her and remembered back to how she asked for his hair. Not wanting her to awkwardly come onto him again as she had done before. He gave her his hair she looked shocked but pleased, that was until she touched it. She through it to the floor in outrage. Clark was completely confused as she hadn't done this before, Lana then stormed out. Clark then sat back and listened in on his favourite sound Lois' heartbeat. Clark knew that he would have to let Lois become a witch again but was unsure how being married to Lois would change events as back then Lana/ Isobel had used his love for Lana to get into the cave wall. Also he still had no idea where the bracelet was. He had xrayed to house again to make sure and then even traveled to joseph Willowbrook's office to look for it still nothing. Clark was angry how could him the person with edetic memory lose a bracelet.

Lois was texted by Lana to meet up in the woods and brought Chloe with her she was then struck by how weirdly Lana was acting and even more so when she began to talk in what seemed like Latin. Clark was at Chloe' party and It was in full swing he was eagerly awaiting Lois' arrival he remembered it well the first time. The barn door opened ominously behind him and he turned to look. Chloe, Lana and of course Lois looking as sexy as ever but unfortunately for him he knew instantly that it was not his Lois. Clark pulled her aside.

"Lois where have you been"

"Oh I took the scenic route, love the view" and she looked at him very suggestively which Clark couldn't help but grin.

Clark turned away to try to find Lana to see if she had Isobel's book and put a stop to this immediately. He couldn't see her to begin with and then found her next to Lois who had gotten away from him. Clark made his way towards her but then the three witches uttered a spell which made everybody crazy. Clark had no control of his body but luckily for him the witch Lois had taken a interest in him and therefore he found himself dancing next to Lois for the rest of the night.

Clark awoke next morning upon a bale of hay with Lois nowhere in sight, he sent the few remaining people away from his barn before speeding to the Talon where he caught Jason Teague as Lana had thrown him away. Jason was finding it very odd how Clark was helping him out and was shocked by the fact that he seemingly was not jealous. Clark then made his way to the Luthor Mansion and pulled Lex away from the piano although he was tempted to leave him there. Clark then went back to his Barn to find the three witches.

"The three stones of power you know of them don't you" said Lana "You have touched them"

"I don't know what you are talking about" retorted Clark with his eyes on Lois

"Clark could see the spell book in Lana/Isobel' hand. He there fore shocked all the witches but superspeeding behind them and grabbing the book.

"Your magic's are powerful" said Lois

Lana/Isobel sensed what was about to happen but it was too late Clark had set the book on fire causing Lana to scream. Clark was thrown back and found himself outside the barn. He instantly got up and walked over to where the three former witches were lying unconscious for the moment.

Lois began to stir Clark was at her side instantly helping her up. After Clark had made sure Lois was fine he helped Chloe and Lana as well.

"why are we here and what are we wearing" asked Chloe

"Lets just say you weren't yourselves" said Clark

Lana opened her mouth to say something but Clark didn't give her a chance

"I'm sorry Chloe but you missed your surprise party"

"I did, bummer" sighed Chloe

"How about we come meet you up at the Talon, me and Lois need to get your present ready" grinned Clark

"We do" asked Lois surprised "yeah we do, so Lois you wanna come inside, we'll see you guys later" said Clark dragging Lois out of the barn.

" So what did I do" smiled Lois "nobody told me before"

"You were possessed by a witch but I stopped you all before you did any more damage"

"My hero" whispered Lois "But what are we doing now"

"I'm doing something I should have done years ago" Clark said winking

"Oh and what's that" grinned Lois

"Well I though you made a very sexy witch" and with that he picked her up and sped into the bedroom.

After they had both got dressed, Clark sped them to the Talon with the typewriter in tow.

"Wow guys thank you" said Chloe appreciatively.

Lana had come down and gave Chloe her present and to tell Clark thanks for snapping them out of what ever trance they were under. Lois thought Lana seemed a bit more appreciative than she needed so be and often found herself on the receiving end of Lana' death stare when every Clark so much as talked to her. Lois laughed inwardly imagining Lana' reaction if she knew the truth.

After they had finished present giving and their coffee's from the Talon Clark and Lois decided to go home.

"Lois shouldn't you be getting back to Met U" said Chloe

"Yeah I will, I just want to check in with the Kents before I leave" replied Lois hoping this would get her off the hook.

"Oh OK see you in a few weeks then Lois" said Chloe happily hugging her cousin.

As soon as they left they travelled to the caves where Jor-El awaited them. The somewhat familiar white light engulfed the both of them and they were transported through time again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lois found herself crouching in what seemed to be a dark cupboard, it was obviously a woman's because of all the blouses. Lois unsure of what was on the other side peered through the keyhole.

What she saw made her very angry, her dazed husband being dragged into the room by two attractive cheerleaders who proceeded to take their clothes off. Clark instantly snapped back to reality.

"Er I think I could use a drink, you know" said Clark praying his wife wasn't going to kill him with kryptonite the next time she got her hands on some.

"Coming right up" said the cheerleader disappointedly doing her shirt up.

"And some food" Clark said to the remaining cheerleader

"Sure" and the last cheerleader left.

Clark walked over to the cupboard where he knew his wife would be hiding but the door opened and his very angry wife stepped out.

" Hi honey" said Clark hopeful

"Hey yourself, don't know how I kept quiet in there" she sighed

"OK so now we find Geoff John's before he tries to kill you"

"OK then, I never really did say how thankful I was that you saved me that time"

"I remember rightly you teased me before taking my hot shower"laughed Clark

"Well thanks then" smiled Lois

"I think you can show me how thankful you are later" said Clark boldly

Lois raised her eyebrows " I guess I will" grinning slyly

" You better get back in the cupboard" warned Clark

"Why" said Lois

"Because they're bringing me a cake"

"And" Lois rolled her eyes

"And I'll let you have a slice this time"

"Alright fine but if one of those cheerleaders so much as touches you..."

"I know Lois come on quick"

Lois growled at him he was enjoying seeing her jealous but she still went back in the cupboard.

Later they were both walking back to Chloe' dorm when they ran into Geoff who told them about Coops death. Clark after receiving the approving nod from Lois knocked him out by a tap on the head and then sped them all into Lois' dorm room. Luckily Chloe wasn't there Clark then went and found some rope to tie Geoff up. Geoff was starting to wake up , Lois was to question him while Clark went to find the guy who was supplying Geoff with clean urine.

"What...where am I" groaned Geoff regaining consciousness

"So Geoff paralysed anybody recently" said Lois and was pleased to see that he paled she still held a grudge against him for trying to kill her as she had every right to.

"You..how do you know about that?" asked a scared Geoff

"Oh me and Clark know a lot of things" smiled Lois

"Clark, Clark Kent?"

"Yeah he's finding your black market pee dealer" Lois laughed

Geoff looked terrified

"Please, I only did it to keep my abilities a secret" begged Geoff

"You paralysed him blamed it on me and then killed him" shouted Lois

Clark entered to room midway through Lois' rant

"So did you get him Clark" Lois asked

"Yeah, I think I scared him enough to go down to the police and confess, everything" smiled Clark

Clark knocked out Geoff again and sped him down to the police station.

He returned as Lois said

"So much easier than last time"

"I know, and we have a lot of time left before we have to move on" said Clark

Clark hadn't meant this in a propositional way but Lois thought so and pulled Clark down to Lois' bed and who was Clark to complain. Unfortunately their tryst was cut short as the dorm room door opened. Clark sped into the bathroom before Chloe noticed and left a very flushed Lois Lane panting on the bed.

"Lois"asked Chloe concerned

"Err yeah cuz" replied Lois trying to regulate her breathing

"Why are you lying down?"

"Oh, I've had a tough morning it turns out Geoff was the one who paralysed Coop" Lois sat up

"No, really" Chloe was shocked

"Yeah he had a meteor power and is being charged with the murder of Coop" Lois finished

"How did find out about all this"

"Oh I had help" and Clark walked through the bathroom door

"Chloe" Clark asked a confused Chloe

"What how could you do all this and not include me in it" Chloe was outraged

"We only figured it out a while ago and all the pieces fell into place so it was easy" Clark defended his and Lois' actions.

"OK then, but it would feel better to be included in these adventures though"

"yeah sorry Chloe" apologised Lois

"So shall we get back to Smallville"said Clark making his way to the door

"What aren't you going to Look around campus Clark after all you are close to getting a free pass into Met U" asked Chloe

"Its not for me, I think my future doesn't involve football in it" said Clark

Chloe was shocked this was a tough decision as she knew Clark could be in for huge amounts of money and fame with his powers but he had made the choice to leave football and use his abilities for other things

"I'm proud of you Clark" said Chloe truthfully

"Thanks Chloe now come on lets get back home" said Clark and they all walked to the door

"Lois why are you coming to Smallville" Chloe stared shocked at her

"Oh do you really think they would keep me on after the drinking Chloe" laughed Lois "Clark has been kind enough to let me stay at his parents house until I get back on my feet"

"Really" said Chloe looking to Clark

"Well she kind of forced me into it" smiled Clark reminiscing fondly

They all travelled back in Chloe' car with her driving and Lois and Clark were very careful to watch what they said in front of this Chloe.

Eventually Lois and Clark made their way back to the farm, they were both excited to see his parents again.

"Mum, Dad" Clark shouted through at the house

Martha and Jonathan walked downstairs to them

"Clark and Lois how was Metropolis" asked Martha

"Oh good" Lois paused "kinda"

"What happened" Jonathan said knowingly

"Well Geoff John's a meteor freak and killed Coop so Lois got off the manslaughter charges but still got kicked out of Met U because of the alcohol" grinned Clark

"Hey like you never did anything impulsive when you were younger, huh Mr Boyscout" said Lois slyly.

Clark blushed sometimes he regretted telling Lois about all his Red K experiences.

At his parent's curious glances he answered their unsaid question

"We're the Lois and Clark from the future"

His parents looked shocked but happy all the same

"I was wondering when we would see you two again" said Martha

"Sorry when we came last time you two were in Metropolis" Clark sighed

"Are you both any closer to getting home" Jonathan asked

"Afraid not"sighed Clark and Lois put her arm around him comfortingly

"You know you haven't asked Chloe or Lana where it is maybe they have seen something" Lois thought out loud.

"That's actually a good idea Lois" grinned Clark and Lois punched him on the shoulder

"OK I'll go ask Lana and Chloe then"

"great I'll see you in a few minutes then" Lois kissed Clark goodbye and Clark nodded to his parents before leaving.

Martha looked happily at Lois

" I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed" said Martha appraisingly

"I know I wish I had found him sooner, it would have saved us both a lot of pain but now we have the rest of our lives together so it all worked out in the end" smiled Lois

Clark sped to the Talon and knocked on the door, after a few minutes Lana answered looking flushed, Clark had obviously interrupted something between her and Jason.

"Sorry to interrupt Lana but I was hoping to ask you something" asked Clark tentatively

"What Clark?" Lana sounded impatient

"Do you ever remember me having a bracelet or something that looked liked one, I can't find it and it is very important" Clark said

"Well you never told me anything about a bracelet just like you never said a lot of things, are you sure this wasn't one of your secrets you can't tell me" Lana got angry quickly

Jason then appeared at the door looking angry "I think you should leave Clark"

Lana made no attempt to get him to stay, Clark wondered why she was so angry at him but to be honest he didn't really care, his childish love for Lana seemed so long ago for him.

"Oh well I'm sorry to have bothered you" Clark left the Talon

Next Clark went to the Torch to find Chloe

"Hey Chloe I was wondering if" Clark stopped dead

Clark knew at the look on her face she was in full work mode, when she was like this she didn't like anyone interrupting her.

"What Clark?"Chloe said in the calmest voice she could manage

Clark knew he had to keep this short

"I have lost a bracelet that is very important, it has a turquoise gem in the centre, do you remember seeing it" said Clark quickly

Chloe was curious about this bracelet she knew Clark wasn't one for jewellery but she had never heard of it before.

"I'm sorry Clark I haven't seen or heard of it before"Chloe finished before she got back to work

Clark dejectedly sped back home to Lois

"You find it"asked Martha

Clark shook his head Lois walked over and circled her arms around him.

"It will be OK Clark we can get through this" soothed Lois

Clark cheered up and he and his wife had a great meal with his parents

"I think out time is about done" said Clark and after saying brief goodbyes to his parents they sped to the caves.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lois found her self in bed wearing her bunny pyjamas and momentarily looked around for a second she realised she was in Clark' room. The her cell phone rang making her jump she then angrily picked it up. She was shocked to find that it was Lucy her sister on the other side of the phone. She barely got two words in before she hung up. Her husband opened the door and entered the room.

"Lois" he asked

"Yeah Clark" she managed a smile but she was holding back tears

Clark got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her

"What's wrong" Clark whispered in her ear

Lois snuggled closer into his chest "Its just I really don't want to have to relive this again" she sighed

"Well this time we know what's going to happen and I'm here to help" Clark kissed her forehead

"I love you Clark" Lois kissed his chest

"I love you too" then they both settled into a relaxing sleep

The next morning Clark and Lois both got up to make breakfast for them all, Lois' cooking had improved much over the years.

Lois was dreading the return of Lucy, Lois wasn't very close to her even now after Lucy had grown up, got herself a good job and a serious boyfriend. But the thought of seeing her now as the criminal she was brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want another reminder of what a terrible role model she was the her younger sister.

Clark's parents came down the stair looking surprised to see breakfast ready and waiting for them.

Clark smiled at both of them. he knew his mother was happy in the future she was still dating Perry White and seemed very happy but he knew that she was nowhere near as happy as she was with Jonathan, Clark found that he simply enjoyed seeing them both together as it reminded him of some of the happy times in his youth. Most of all Clark was glad that his father was able to see himelf happy with Lois, that was one thing he always wished, he always knew his father approved of Lois but being told that and seeing the proud look in his fathers eyes when he looked at him meant everything.

"Clark, Lois you didn't have to do all this" called Jonathan

"Yes we did" smiled Lois

"You know you seem to work well together" Martha smiled knowingly

Lois and Clark grinned at each other

"Yeah we're Lois and Clark from the future" laughed Lois "nice hinting Martha"

"Do you really think past me and Lois could do this without starting an argument" chuckled Clark

"Well I always thought it was flirting but you know best" grinned Martha

"So what's happening today" said Jonathan

"My sister should be coming any moment now she only stayed for a few days before and then" Lois sighed "moved on" Martha and Jonathan looked at her curiously

Clark seeing this stepped in "Well at least this breakfast was better than last time, she's become a better cook over the years" Clark laughed

Lois cheered up and punched him on the shoulder.

"Come on lets dig in" Clark motioned to the table

They all sat down and Lois for the first time fully appreciated how much she had missed this, to her the Kent Farm had always felt like home and so had Clark but some of her fondest memories were of her and the Kent family at meal times or the snow ball fights they all used to share in winter time. The Kent's had shown Lois what family truly was and she couldn't wait to start her own with Clark.

They all heard Lucy' arrival and Lois gave her sister a hug Clark went to hug her too as they had seen more of each other over the years but then remembered that this was the first time they had met and passed to moment off as a spasm. Lois stifled a giggle at her husbands mistake.

Lois managed to be as pleasant as possible around Lucy even though she kept flirting with Clark and Clark bless him had no idea what she was doing.

They all met up at the Talon and Lois had been forced by Clark to resume her job at the Talon.

Clark was surprising himself by having an normal conversation with Lex, although it was easier considering Clark had one eye on Lois as she worked which kept him calm.

Clark caught sight of the man who had been chasing Lucy and Clark caught Lois' eye who saw and nodded to him.

Clark left through the back way and sped around to the front of the Talon and grabbed the man who was dressed in black and looked sinister. Lois exited the front of the Talon and came round to the side alley to meet them.

"Want to explain why you following my sister" growled Lois

"She's part of this" said the man mysteriously

"Part of what" Lois asked

"I'm not going to tell her bitch sister she has warned me about" the man shouted

Clark instantly tightened his grip on the man's arm causing him to howl in pain

"Apologise" said Clark as calmly as possible

"I'm sorry"yelped the man

Lucy had left the Talon to come see where her sister had got to she had heard a howl of pain and come around the corner where she was greeted by the sight of Clark Kent holding the master criminal who she worked looking as though it was taking him no effort at all. Lois was also there yelling at her boss. Lois was going to get herself killed.

"Lucy" called Clark "How nice of you to join us"

Lois turned around her look was murderous Lucy knew instantly that she had been found out.

"Why?" was the question out of Lois' mouth

Lucy looked confused so Lois continued

"Why would you go into a life of crime when you have a life so perfect"

"Because I never wanted it" Lucy said

Lois had heard this before and remembered it well and yet she still was baffled by her younger sister' reasoning.

"What?"

"I never wanted any of it, you had the perfect life" Lucy explained

"Yeah my perfect life being dragged around all these countries meeting people who I didn't like and never making friends as I was never in one place for more than a week" Lois was furious

"I know I wasn't the greatest role model to you but I did as best I could and I thought you would know about right and wrong, I thought I had at least taught you that" Lois finished close to tears.

"You had Dad" Lucy yelled

Lois sighed "Neither one of us had Dad"

Lucy shook her head indignantly

"Its true" Lois said with a finality in her voice

Clark who was still holding onto the criminal boss had got some rope to tie his hands up and threw him to the floor.

"Just go Lucy I hope you can change" Lois turned away from her sister tears streaming down her face and was wrapped in a comforting hug from her husband.

"Lois I'll speed you home, I will deal with this" Clark soothed his wife

"Clark its OK I can..." Lois started

"No its not OK your going home to relax and I can deal with this and that's final"

Lois recognising the authoritative tone in his voice knew he could not be moved he was as stubborn as she, she also was a little turned on by it as well.

"Lets go" Lois agreed

After Clark had taken Lois home he went inside the Talon and knew what her had to do. He needed Lex Luthor's help. So Clark walked over and explained to Lex everything that he needed to know about the crime boss but left out the part about Lucy. Lex on the whole was very pleased as he was able to get rid of one of his major competitors. However he was very curious about how Clark knew about him Clark had improved at lying over the years and therefore deflected any suspicion for the moment.

Clark then went home to comfort Lois. He found her sobbing quietly on his bed. Clark entered the room and she looked up and turned away trying to hide her tears. Clark climbed into bed and pulled her close. Lois then let out a flood of tears onto his chest and Clark kissed her on the forehead.

"Lois I know you what is this really about" asked Clark

"Its nothing" Lois said quickly

"its not nothing, honey please tell me" Clark said pleadingly

"I just...there;s nothing I want more than to be a mother to our children whenever it may be" Lois paused and Clark smiled at the thought of his and Lois' kids. "But when I see how Lucy turned out I just worry that my kids will turn out like her" Lois looked up at Clark.

The anguish in her face broke Clark' heart. "Lois you can't be blamed for how Lucy turned out you were only young when you were thrown into motherhood and I know that you did the best you could" Clark kissed her tears away "Now though you are grown up and a woman that holds family and love above everything else, there is no doubt in my mind that you are going to make a fantastic mother...and also you don't have to do it alone I am always going to be here with you beside you and someday soon hopefully we are going to raise beautiful children and I can't wait" Clark kissed her passionately on the lips.

Lois visibly happier leant her head on Clark's chest

"Thanks Clark" smiled Lois

"Always Lois" Clark kissed her forehead again.

Later on Lois was happy again and Clark took her flying, they soared over Smallville past the High School and over the Luthorcorp plant.

As they past over the highway Lois turned to Clark.

"When me and Lucy were being kidnapped and held for ransom in the back of the truck it was you who saved us wasn't it"

Clark grinned "Yeah I leapt on to the truck as I couldn't fly then although I had never driven a truck before so that was why the truck moved about for a bit before I got control of it"

Lois kissed Clark on the cheek and said "remind me to thank you later"

Clark smiled happily.

They turned around and flew back the same way. As they went past the Luthorcorp Plant again Clark was stuck with an Idea. He felt so stupid that he hadn't thought of it before.

"Lex" Clark shouted startling Lois who was enjoying the calm breeze and the view.

"What?"

"Lex, he was always obsessed with the cave and the bracelet had a symbol on it that was from the caves if he saw it then he must have taken it" Clark said very quickly

"Great drop me back at home then you can go look for it" Lois smiled.

Clark sped up the flight for the remainder of the journey.

Clark sped into the Luthor Mansion and quickly xrayed the place looking for the bracelet.

Clark found the room that was dedicated to the caves very quickly and he looked for it again there.

There was a safe in the corner which unfortunatly for Clark was lead so he couldn't see inside it. He ripped the safe door off its hinges and looked desperately for the bracelet and miraculously he found it in the box that it had been given to him in next to the picture of the cave drawing. He pocketed the bracelet and sped out of the Luthor Mansion and back home to Lois.

On the way Clark cursed himself repeatedly for not thinking of this before, now it was obvious, of course it would be Lex who had the bracelet. Lex Luthor who was obsessed with everything related to Clark and the caves.

"Lois" Clark shouted as he arrived home

Lois looked at Clark she was in mid flow of a conversation with Martha and Jonathan

"Clark, did you find it"

"Yes" Clark beamed waving the box at her.

"well what are we waiting for lets go home"

"No" smiled Clark

"What"

"I believe I owe a lady a dance at Prom"

Lois grinned and ran over and kissed him passionately on the lips

"just be warned you step on my toes and you'll be sleeping on the sofa when we get back" Lois giggled

"no promises" grinned Clark


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days before prom passed quickly, Clark easily dealt with Lex's case of dual personality and whenever he found himself in Lex's company he tried his best to act friendly towards him but both Lex and Chloe noticed the rift between Clark and his former best friend. However Clark wasn't all that bothered, he was enjoying his time with Lois and his parents especially his Dad. Clark had always regretted that his father had never got to see or know himself as a happy husband and was extremely glad that his father had gotten to meet his wife.

Both Lois and Clark were quite excited for prom and were looking forward to see it happen with less of the bodysnatching the trouble was that they didn't know how to get rid of Dawn without getting Clark possessed and then using green kryptonite to exorcise Dawn/Clark. They decided to keep the green k on Lois in the lead lined box seeing as she would be spending the most time with Clark.

Clark came home from school one of the days to find his Mom dancing in the kitchen whilst before he was extremely embarrassed and concerned now a smile came to his face. Sometimes he really missed his old life before superman and the Daily planet. He absolutely loved Lois and being Superman but there were times when he wished he could go back to when the stakes weren't so high. As superman he battled Doomsday, Metallo, Zod and many more each threatening human life and the world, at those times the pressure was so high he could barely function, luckily he had Lois who always reassured him and gave him the confidence he needed to be a hero. Clark was brought out of his thoughts by his Mom /Dawn greeting his with a tub of ice cream waving about as she danced. Clark remembered his lines and talked with Dawn the same as those years before.

Lois descended the stairs just as Martha/Dawn was grilling Clark about his plans for prom. Martha eyed Lois angrily and accused Clark of taking Lois to the prom which they both replied absolutely.

"Oh yeah we've been planning on it for weeks Lois has got a beautiful dress" Clark yapped on and on to Dawn about how him and Lois were going to love prom and especially how thrilled they were

that Chloe was going to be the prom queen. This had the desired effect she burst into a rage about how Chloe was unworthy and how Dawn Stiles was a much better choice for prom queen.

While Clark was distracting her Lois was retrieving the lead box that was on the dining table. Lois was annoyed that at the crucial moment she hadn't got the green K on her. She turned back round to find Dawn advancing on Clark.

"Now" she yelled and Clark reached out to touch Dawn's arm.

"Wha... what's going on" said a bewildered Martha

Dawn/Clark was admiring himself

"Its time for you to leave Dawn" Shouted Lois and opened the box.

At this point Martha realised what was happening and ran behind Lois. Dawn collapsed on the floor panting and writhing in pain.

"What.. are you doing" Dawn gasped

"Let go Dawn, leave now" Urged Lois

Dawn gasped and panted until Clark body arched in pain and the ghostly silohette of Dawn flew out of Clark and up into the air. Ghost Dawn looked back down at them all before finally dissapearing.

"Lois the Kryptonite" gasped Clark still writhing around on the floor.

"Oh god sorry" Lois quickly shut the lid of the box and after a few moments Clark managed to stand up, he then walked over and hugged Lois.

Prom was that night and Clark was very excited to see Lois in her dress. It would be different this time as there was no way Lois was ever going to be seen in a pink dress, again.

Clark stood ready with his father at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their ladies.

Clark smiled wistfully as he saw his fathers eyes light up as his mother descended the stairs. This would be one of the last times he would see him.

"Eyes on me, Smallville" said Lois who was coming down the stairs. Grinning Clark turned round to look at her. As ever she was breathtaking, Lois barely looked any different than the wife he knew back in their time her curves were less pronounced but still more than adequate. She was perfect. He smiled and held out his arm for Lois to take.

"Thank you"

Lois and Clark entered the hall and it was exactly as they remembered it. The lights were dimmed and the band was playing soft slow music. Clark smiled as he remembered the time Lois had told him that she liked nothing better than slow dancing with a big strong man. Clark unfortunately had missed his chance at the first prom but this time he would make sure he had his dance.

They spent the first half an hour or so just walking amongst the people the couples and ran into Chloe who was surprised to see Clark and Lois together but smiled and was happy that they were both enjoying themselves. Chloe moaned about the prom queen nomination and Clark and Lois had a smirk on their faces and told her that she should give it a chance.

Then here it was the prom queen announcement and as expected Chloe won, The dumbfounded surprise on her face made Lois laugh. They listened to Chloe's awkward acceptance speech. Chloe jumped off the stage and Lois forced her to put the tiara on her head Lois giggling at Chloe's embarrassed and angry expression.

"So would you like to dance" Clark asked his wife

"Well that depends, are you going to leave and dance with Lana when she comes" Lois smirked

"Not a chance" Clark grabbed her hand and took a giggling Lois onto the dance floor. Lois reached up and put her arms around Clark's neck while his hands rested on her hips.

"You look beautiful"

"Of course I do Smallville" smiled Lois and Clark laughed.

Lois rested her head on Clark's chest as they swayed slowly and Clark closed his eyes. If Clark wasn't careful he would end up floating up with Lois right in the middle of prom. I was the times like these where there was nothing else but them, only their love for each other that were the best moments of his life. Lois looked up at a smiling Clark.

"What are you grinning about" Clark looked down into her eyes

"You" then Clark closed the distance between their lips. Lois was taken aback at first, in this time they hadn't kissed in public, often making use of the supply closets. Lois relaxed into the kiss which steadily became more passionate. They broke apart sending goofy smiles at each other like they had the very first time they had kissed each other.

Martha and Jonathan looked at the dance floor to see his son and wife dancing slowly looking at each other with obvious love in their eyes. They were over the moon that their son had not only found the happiness that they were so worried that he may not get a chance to experience but he was also a hero using his powers to save lives save the world and he had found the perfect companion who inspired him grounded him and loved him completely. They were the proudest parents in the world.

Lana looked over at the happy couple with anger and annoyance. She was extremely irritated by the fact that Lois Lane was able to get Clark to open up so much more than she ever had and while he may have looked at her with those puppy dog eyes he had never looked at her like that, a look which spoke of so much more.

Lois and Clark stopped moving when the music had ended, Lois smiled brightly at him and pulled him towards the exit. They walked past Martha and Jonathan and they met each others gaze. The time travellers knew that this would be the last time they would see Mr Kent. Jonathan smiled and winked before turning away and disappearing into the crowd with Martha.

Clark let out a deep breath and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looked at his wife who move her hand up to his cheek. Clark leaned into he touch and felt calm. Lois kissed him and then pulled back looking at him expectantly. Clark nodded and took one last wistful look around the hall looking for his father but couldn't see him. He sighed and left with his wife holding his hand tightly.

They walked out onto the football field they were completely alone nobody would see them. Clark reached inside his pocket and brought out the bracelet which he kept in a box. He held the box unopened in his hand while he tried to find the right words.

"You remember what I told you about the prophecy of Naman" Lois nodded

"Well it also states that there is a woman out there destined for him who will wear this bracelet" Clark continued whilst opening the box. It was beautiful the turquoise gem in the centre glowed when Lois looked at it.

"Ten years ago, or two depending on how you look at it, I met a girl who had this bracelet. She was part of the kawatche tribe and this was handed down through her family and she ended up with it, she realised what I was and that I was Naman and we dated for a very short time before she died she gave it back to me and told me she was sorry that she couldn't be the one for me" Clark finished his speech.

"I haven't really thought about it or her for years but your the only person that I would ever consider giving it to, I love you, your my soulmate and we were destined to be together"

Lois smiled as he reached for her arm to put the bracelet on her. He leaned forward and gave her a slow kiss and the gem in the bracelet glowed and a bright light engulfed them both.

2012

They awoke together in bed remembering everything they checked the date and found that they had been gone overnight. So far they had found no changes in the time line as Jor-El had said. The only difference was that now Lois was wearing the bracelet. She grinned at him.

In the weeks that passed they continued about their life Lois with her reporting and Clark with his Superman duties everything was normal or as normal as life can be if your Superman. However Lois was becoming more moody and also horny, it was when she started having cravings that she put it all together and Emil confirmed that their baby was on the way. They were both ecstatic Clark especially he had never thought he could have children but here Lois was proving everybody wrong, that woman could do anything if she set her mind to it.

Clark knew that his dad would be proud of him of them and he vowed to be as good a father as his own had been.


End file.
